Unexpected Happenings
by Duckluvr7
Summary: Who knew an unexpected meeting in the library would turn hate into love? Will other's opinions affect their feelings toward one another and make them change, or will their relationship remain strong despite what others say? ~*~FINISHED~*~
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting  
  
It had been raining for hours and the weather was just as gloomy as Ginny had felt. She had been looking out over Hogwart=s grounds as the beads of rain beat against her window. She turned away from the window she was staring at as Hermione burst into her room.  
  
"Did you see my wand?"  
  
"No, why-"  
  
"I can't find it anywhere! I've been looking everywhere!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen it." Ginny replied.  
  
"Don't just sit there, help me look!"  
  
"Ok, it's not like I have anything better to do. I'll go to the library and look around."  
  
"Thanks, I'll ask Harry and Ron, and if they haven't seen it, I'll look around here and in the common room, and if I don't find it..." Hermione turned to face Ginny, but no one was there. She sighed.  
  
Ginny was already out of the room, and sulked toward the library. I didn't know Hermione was so clumsy as to lose her wand! I mean, she uses it all the time, except when she's not reading. How could Hermione not have looked in the library? She's there 24/7 anyway! Ginny thought. Without even realizing it, she reached her destination, and pulled open the oak doors, stepping inside the warmth of the cozy library. Ginny headed toward Hermione's normal section of the library, when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it, Weasley," came a sneering voice.  
  
She looked up slowly, thinking over what she saw. Her eyes flicked over to his Slytherin crest on the outer edge of his black silk robes. She looked up seeing his trademark smirk and blond hair plastered back, away from his face. He had a strong build, and was tall too. He looked about 5'11, maybe even 6.' Ginny felt a bit intimidated, as she was 5'7, and didn't like the thought of looking up to Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He was now a 7th year, and Ginny was in her 6th.  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy?! It's as much your fault as it is mine," Ginny sneered back.  
  
"Not by far," Draco replied cooly.  
  
"Whatever. I don't have time for this," she replied as she turned away and walked in the opposite direction from Draco.  
  
Ginny felt a hand grab her wrist, and she spun around. "What now?" she asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
Draco didn't reply, he just looked her over, still holding on to her wrist. When did she get this attitude? I like it! He thought.  
  
Ginny changed a lot over the summer, not just her looks, which Draco thought was quite splendid! She had an attitude about her, saying 'Don't mess with me.' She was no longer the shy girl she once was, she was now a young lady, filled with emotions. Emotions that no one knew about, which were for a certain blond haired boy.  
  
"Are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Draco didn't know what came over him, but he leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Ginny's. Draco pulled away to see Ginny's reaction, she looked just as shocked - and pleased - as Draco had, and he leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around the petite red head's waist.  
  
Ginny felt her arms wrap around Draco=s neck, and started running her hands through his hair. They were enjoying themselves when a shriek pulled them apart faster than you could say Quidditch.  
  
"GINNY?! MALFOY?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" came the familiar voice of her brother, Ron.  
  
"Hello, Weasley," Draco snarled, and went back to kissing Ginny.  
  
That was a big mistake, as what Ron did next took both Ginny and Draco by surprise.  
That's it for now, reply and tell me if it's good, and if you want me to continue. Also, give me ideas or things that you would like to see happening between Draco and Ginny, and maybe even another character from Harry Potter. 


	2. Enraged

Thank you all so much for replying!  
  
Thanks to: Uglinessrox55, Jello Ink, and Kiku for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2: Enraged  
  
Ron stared stunned as Draco turned back to his sister and started kissing her again. He was very enraged, his hands were turning white from gripping his wand so tightly. He took it out, pointed it at Draco, and bellowed, "AVADA KEDA-"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ginny screamed back before he had the chance to finish the spell.  
  
Draco was shocked with Ginny's quick reflexes. She could tell he was impressed, and admired herself for her "talent" as she called it. After all, she had grown up with six older brothers. Not just any brothers, they were Weasleys. She was so used to all their antics, and got quite annoyed with them.  
  
Ginny remembered back five years ago, when she was in her first year at Hogwarts, when her delightful twin brothers, Fred and George, gave her chocolates as a post- birthday present. She was so happy because she was worried that they had forgotten about her special day. She had popped a chocolate in her mouth, not knowing that they had charmed it... she had instantly turned into a pig, and stayed like that for nearly 3 hours! It was an event she would never forgot. After the spell had worn off, she vowed that she would never be the target of any more of their jokes, and practiced over and over, until her reflexes were extremely quick.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, RON?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALMOST DID? DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF-" Ginny was cut off by Madame Pince, the librarian.  
  
"Keep your voices down! This is a library!" She said in a severe yet hushed voice.  
  
"Sorry, we'll keep it down," Ginny replied.  
  
Madame Pince walked away out of earshot, and Ginny turned around to face Ron. "If you had completed that spell, you would have killed him! You would be in Azkaban before the day was through! One stupid mistake, and you would be there for the rest of your life!" she said, in a bit of a shaky tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin. I don't know what came over me-"  
  
Ginny interrupted him, and said, "Next time, THINK what you are going to do BEFORE you do it!" she snapped at him. "I'll talk to you in the common room later," she said turning away from Ron, and was now facing Draco. "Come on Draco," she said, holding out her hand, and he took it. He watched Ron stomp away disgusted with what he had just witnessed between his little sister and his enemy. When Ron was far away, Draco slipped his muscular arm around her waist.  
  
Draco brushed his free hand against Ginny's cheek and lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his deep blue eyes. He cleared his throat, "Thanks," he said, and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, um, no problem," Ginny said blushing, and looked down at the floor.  
  
They headed toward a cozy, private spot in the library. Draco sat down on one of the comfy tan colored arm chairs, and without even realizing it, Ginny had sat herself comfortably- in Draco's lap.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Unknown Passion

Chapter 3: Unknown Passion  
  
Draco was a bit surprised by this bold action, but wasn't complaining! He was enjoying himself actually.  
  
Ginny turned around in her seat so that her feet were dangling off to the right side of Draco's body. Ginny didn't really like the silence, even though it wasn't a tense one. It was a comfortable silence, and yet, a voice in the back of her mind was saying do something!  
  
Without really thinking about it, she leaned forward, and brushed her lips gently against Draco's. She moved her lips down to his neck, and kissed the spot that drove him wild.  
  
Wow! She's really good at this! Draco thought as she continued adding a bit of pressure to his neck as she kissed that area. She began to nibble playfully on his ears, and then went back to his lips. She started off slowly - an innocent little kiss - and slowly increased speed until they were kissing passionately.  
  
Ginny's hands were around Draco's neck. Draco had one hand on Ginny's waist, and the other was gently playing with her hair and massaging her back.  
  
He's such a great kisser! Ginny thought. I swear if Ron - or anyone for that matter - interupts us again, it will NOT be pretty.  
  
Believe it or not, Ginny wasn't only beauty and brains. She had an attitude about her and had the famous "Weasley temper" and she wasn't afraid to use it! If someone got on her nerves, she'd tell it to them straight in their face, instead of ignoring them, being ignored, or being bullied - things she just can NOT and will NOT tolerate.  
  
Ginny suddenly stopped kissing Draco and pulled away sharply, jumping out of his lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I totally forgot! I was supposed to look for Hermione's wand! She lost it... she'd suspect something was going on, unless of course Ron already told her, having the big mouth that he has..." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"I'll help you look for it, if you want."  
  
"Sure, thanks so much!" she gave him a quick kiss and started searching everything and everywhere around her.  
  
Draco sighed, and started looking near the seating area at the tables and couches.  
  
After 15 minutes of looking, they didn't find it, and gave up.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, and stared into her cinnamon brown eyes. He felt like he could stand there looking into her eyes forever.  
  
She smiled, and gave a little giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist, as well. For the first time in all the years that she knew him, he smiled. Not just a grin or a smirk, it was a genuine smile. Ginny thought he looked so handsome when he smiled; his eyes shined, and his face was alight with happiness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Review and tell me what you think... give me ideas of what you would like to see happening in future chapters. 


	4. Thoughts

Hey, thanks to Desiree for reviewing, and thanks to you all for reading.  
  
Chapter 4: Thoughts  
  
Ginny loved everything about Draco, his scent, his hair, his body (hehehe, oh yea! lol), and although he was never that mean to her, she did like his personality.  
  
His eyes were so warm and inviting. Ginny could tell that he liked her by the way he looked at her. She had liked him for some time now, he was her secret crush. No one had a clue that she liked him, not even Hermione, who was one of her closest friends. She told Hermione almost everything, but she felt that her desire for the blond haired, blue eyed Draco, was something that she should keep secret.  
  
Although Hermione was her best friend, she wasn't the best at keeping her mouth shut with juicy details, such as these. Ginny knew that once she told Hermione, or anyone for that matter, about how she longed for Draco, the whole school would hear about it before the day was through. She did NOT want that to happen, but alas, she wanted him (and who doesn't? lol).  
  
She whispered something in his ear, he nodded his head in agreement, and whispered something back. She kissed him on the cheek and turned around, heading toward the library doors, and up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
I can't believe I just said that! I guess if no one seems to notice me enter, I guess it'll be good... who am I kidding? It'll be GREAT! Ginny thought.  
  
Draco looked shocked as he watched Ginny leave.  
  
What was she implying? Draco thought hard, but shrugged and said to himself, "I guess I'll just find out tonight at 7:00."  
  
It was easier said than done. He had been pacing around his Prefect's private quarters (room) and thought what he would do or say when he saw her laster that night. He sighed, and sat down on his large comfy bed. He looked over at his clock, it read "3:45 PM." He leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking about, and waiting for 7:00 to come around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 5:30 PM when Draco's alarm clock woke him up for dinner. He had skipped lunch without even realising it. He had so much fun in the library with Ginny earlier that day, and didn't really notice the time.  
  
Draco reached for his black robe that was lying next to him on the bed, and pulled it over his school clothes. He re-plastered his hair back, and headed out of his room toward the Great Hall. Draco reached the entrance 5 minutes later. He pulled back the great oak doors, and walked inside the noisy Hall.  
  
Draco felt almost every pair of girls' eyes upon him as he walked in. He didn't really notice because the only person in his mind was Ginny. He seated himself next to his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and started talking with them, as well as other Slytherins seated near him.  
  
Every now and then, he glanced toward the Gryffindor table to take a quick peak at the gorgeous red head, Ginny. She's so beautiful, Draco thought. If anyone knew about my feelings for her, the feelings I've had for the past few years, I know that they would think I've gone insane. Especially my father, what would he say? Of course, he knew he'd say something like 'You like a WEASLEY? Malfoy's can NOT associate or fall in love with a Weasley!' But then again, he wasn't in love with Ginny, at least, he didn't think he was. How could he love someone he barely knew? It's DEFINATELY NOT love. It's just a crush.  
  
Draco tried hard to convince himself that his feelings for Ginny didn't really mean anything, that it was just some stupid crush, but somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that it wasn't.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happening in future chapters. 


	5. Myrtle and Ginny Are ReAcquainted

Chapter 5: Myrtle and Ginny Are Re-Acquainted  
  
Ginny hadn't talked much throughout dinner. After all, how could she when all she could think about was Draco? She needed to be alone with her thoughts, she decided to take a walk around the great Hogwart's castle.  
  
"I'm not feeling to great, you guys," she said to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I'm going to go take a walk around the castle, so I'll catch up with you guys later in the common room, unless, of course, I see you in the halls sooner."  
  
With that she turned around and walked swiftly toward the entrance doors of the Great Hall. She opened the doors, and walked out of the noisy hall.  
  
She walked up to the second floor to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny thought that maybe she could see how Moaning Myrtle was doing, after all, she didn't get many visitors. She slowly walked up the stairs, turned a corner, and pulled open the door to Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"Who's there?" came a high voice, more of a squeak.  
  
"Hi, Myrtle! It's me, Ginny Weasley. How are you?"  
  
"I'm all right... what are you doing here?" Myrtle asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, well, I was walking around the castle, and I thought I'd come by and have a chat with you, and see how you were doing."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Ginny. I don't get visitors too often," she said. Ginny was about to say "that's what I thought," but thought better of it.  
  
"How's Harry?" Myrtle asked, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes just thinking of him.  
  
"He's pretty good, I suppose. He's captain and seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and my brother, Ron, is the beater. He took after Fred and George."  
  
"That's wonderful! Well, I have a death day party that I want to go to... could you come by again sometime?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, and I'll bring Harry and the others, too."  
  
"Great!" Myrtle squealed. Ginny could tell she was excited about seeing Harry again. After all, he hadn't visited her since his fourth year, and from what Harry told her, Myrtle had quite a crush on Harry. She had offered to share her bathroom stall with him if he died (in his second year).  
  
"Ok, well, I'll see you later... nice talking to you," Ginny said, and with that, Myrtle disappeared.  
  
Ginny turned, and headed out of the bathroom. She took a quick glance at her watch, and it read "6:30 PM." Ginny ran to the Gryffindor common room, to start getting ready for her meeting with Draco later that night. She reached the painting of the fat lady and said "Purple Monkey Dishwasher." The painting immediately swung open, and she walked into the warmth of the common room.  
  
She ran up the stairs to the girl's sixth year dormitories. She opened the door, relieved to see that no one was there. She fixed her hair, and put some eyeshadow and lipgloss on. She looked herself over in the mirror, and approved. It was now 6:45 PM. She quickly turned, and headed out of the room, and started toward her destination, located on the other side of the castle.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happening in future chapters. 


	6. Secret Meeting

Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed.  
  
Kiku: I'm glad you like my story, hehe, yea I'm going to add a lot of "interesting" stuff, lol.  
  
Taunting Ave: Thank you for your constructive criticism... e-mail me pointers, if you'd like, and what is a "beta"?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Secret Meeting  
  
Ginny walked with anticipation toward the Slytherin common room. Earlier that day, she had told him that she would come to his private Prefect room, where they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone or anything. He had nodded his head in agreement, and whispered the common room password in her ear.  
  
"Pureblood," Ginny said cooly. She was so relieved that the painting swung open, and that there were no Slytherin students in the common room. She had brought Harry's invisibility cloak, just incase. It was wrapped tightly around her.  
  
Ginny walked up to the door labeled "Draco Malfoy, Prefect, 7th year," and knocked on the door, still with the cloak around her.  
  
Draco opened the door, and Ginny slipped into the room, unnoticed by Draco.  
  
He looked outside, surprised that no one was there, and closed the door after a few moments. He turned around, and there, sitting on the corner of his bed, was Ginny. She was smiling at him.  
  
She's so beautiful when she smiles, Draco thought as he walked toward her.  
  
"You look great," Draco said, and Ginny blushed.  
  
"You, too," Ginny replied, and leaned in for a kiss. This was accepted gratefully by Draco, and he returned the kiss.  
  
She pulled away, and looked him in the eyes, this made him want her even more.  
  
He lifted his hand up to her face, and wiped away a stray red curl, and tucked it behind her ears. He then placed that hand under her chin, and lifted it up to his lips, kissing her gently. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. Ginny put her hand on his knee, and moved it up to his thigh, and rested it there.  
  
He was a bit surprised by her action, but wasn't complaining. He stopped kissing her lips, and started kissing her neck. This spot was her weakness, and Draco could tell by the soft moan that was released from her lips. He continued kissing that spot for a few more moments, driving her wild.  
  
She started kissing him passionately, showing him just how much she liked him (by the looks of it, she liked him a lot! lol). He slipped his tongue into her mouth, showing that the feeling was mutual.  
  
When they pulled away a few minutes later, they started talking a bit about school, friends, family, and quidditch. They talked about the different kinds of brooms, and which they personally thought were the best.  
  
They also talked about their feelings toward each other. That particular conversation ended with a VERY passionate and tender kiss.  
  
Draco and Ginny didn't want the night to end. They ended up talking until the wee hours of the morning, and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Ginny woke before Draco the next morning. She opened her eyes, not exactly sure where she was, but when she saw Draco's sleeping form next to her, her mind was at ease. She snuggled closer to Draco, and closed her eyes, resting her head on his muscular and smooth chest. She fell asleep soon afterward.  
  
Draco woke soon after Ginny fell asleep. He looked down at the beautiful red headed angel asleep in his arms.  
  
I'm the luckiest guy in the world, Draco thought. He smiled to himself, and kissed Ginny's forehead. He wrapped his arms around her, and ran his fingers through her red lushous curls. He, too, fell asleep again. ------------------------------------------------------- Please read and review. Tell me how I'm doing and what you would like to see happen in future chapters. 


	7. The Morning

Chapter 7: The Morning  
  
Ginny and Draco woke up at about the same time several hours later. They didn't want to get up, they wanted to stay in the moment as long as possible.  
  
Draco was rubbing Ginny's back softly, as her head was resting on his broad shoulder.  
  
She felt so comfortable with Draco, and was glad that they had a relationship, but what kind of relationship was it that they had exactly?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yea, Gin?"  
  
"I was wondering... what kind of relationship are we in right now?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I thought that you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend... do you not want that?" Draco asked, in a bit of a worried tone.  
  
"I do! I was just wondering where we were exactly, that's all."  
  
"Oh," Draco said a little bit confused. "OH!!!!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper under his breath.  
  
"Yea..." Ginny's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well," he cleared his throat. "We've known each other a while, but I've liked you for a while now," he said a little bit embarrassed.  
  
"I've liked you, too, for quite a long time now. No one knows that we kissed, except for Ron of course. But... no one knows that we are a couple."  
  
"You... you want to keep it a secret?" He asked, a bit disappointed.  
  
"No, no. I thought you did. You mean a lot to me, Draco, and I don't care who knows it," Ginny said proudly.  
  
"Good," he said with a smirk.  
  
With that, he playfully pushed Ginny onto the bed, and was cowering over her. He leaned down over her, and gave her a kiss. Not just any kiss, his lips seemed to have revealed all of his emotions to her.  
  
Ginny was a bit overwhelmed by the heat and the passion that filled inside of her. She grabbed his shoulders, and flipped him over, so that he was on his back, and she was cowering over him.  
  
"My turn," Ginny said mischieviously.  
  
With that, she layed down on top of him (they had clothes on, no worries... hehe), and pulled herself up to his face.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and kissed him with all the feelings she had for him. The kiss lasted for nearly 15 minutes, when Ginny stopped.  
  
Ginny and Draco were'nt the only ones having a good time, Draco Jr. was having a great time, too (wink wink, hehe). ------------------------------------------------- Read and review. Please tell me what you think of my story so far, and what you would like to see happening in future chapters. 


	8. Ron Shares the News

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Thanks to Neca and Kiku (my most loyal reader, hehe) for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Ron Shares the News  
  
It was 10:00 AM when Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down in their normal spots at the Gryffindor table, and began to chat with one another.  
  
"Ron, why won't you tell us what's bothering you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea, come on, Ron," Harry chimed in.  
  
"You want to know what happened? You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry and Hermione in unision.  
  
"Grrr. Fine! I caught MALFOY kissing Ginny! That stupid git (hehe, I like that word...) kissed my sister!"  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Harry yelled in a very angry tone. All the students in the Hall turned to look at him, and he blushed a little bit, but didn't really mind.  
  
"It's not the worst thing in the world, you guys. It's just Malfoy and Ginny... no big deal!" Hermione said calmly.  
  
Ron and Harry glared at her as if she were out of her mind.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"You guys look at me like I'm off my rocker! When it's really you two who are clueless!" Hermione turned to Ron and said, "You should be happy for your little sister, you shouldn't be mad at her!"  
  
"I'm not mad at HER, I'm mad at HIM!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't treat her like a little kid, she's old enough to take care of herself! She can make whatever decisions she likes, and kiss who ever she wants!" Hermione scolded Ron.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said in an exasperated tone. "It's still Malfoy."  
  
"And you," she turned to Harry, "don't act so surprised. She's not going to stay obsessed over you forever, and she hasn't liked you in that way for a few years now, so get off it."  
  
"Why are you so calm?! Do you like Malfoy or something?!" Harry asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I'm not calm! It's not like I love the idea of seeing, or picturing, Ginny and Malfoy together! It makes me sick, to be honest, but she can do whatever she wants to do." Hermione replied.  
  
"Not only did he kiss Ginny, but I... I almost killed him, too!" Ron said a little ashamed.  
  
Harry and Hermione started laughing at his sarcastic comment.  
  
"I'm not being funny, I'm serious!"  
  
Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Ron with an 'explain yourself' look on their faces.  
  
Ron whispered in a voice that no one except for Harry and Hermione could hear, "Well, when I walked into the library to find Ginny and tell her that you found your wand, and that she didn't need to look anymore, I saw them kissing in the corner behind a bookshelf. I was shocked, but I was so angry, that I pulled out my wand, pointed it at Malfoy, and yelled 'Avada Kedav,' but I got cut off my Ginny's quick reflexes. After I realized what I had said, I felt so guilty, and Ginny's yelling at me didn't make me feel the least bit better. She was humiliating me infront of Malfoy, who was also quite shocked as to what almost happened. Malfoy, of all people!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were staring at Ron open mouthed. They had been staring at him shocked ever since he had said that he almost put the killing curse on Malfoy, but didn't get the chance to complete it.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her shock before Harry, and yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?!" Everyone in the Great Hall were now staring at the three Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh shut up 'Mione! You sound just like Ginny!" Ron said in a hushed whisper.  
  
Harry snapped out of his trance soon afterward, still shocked, but said, "Wow."  
  
"You guys WANTED to know what was wrong, so I told you, and now you are all mad at me!" Ron said disappointedly.  
  
"Yea, but we didn't think it was something so, so..." Harry said, trying to find the right word.  
  
"Unexpected and uncalled for!" Hermione finished for him.  
  
"Exactly," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you all SO much! I feel absolutely WONDERFUL! Your advice and reactions to the news make me feel SO much better!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes, and Hermione said, "serves you right."  
  
"Whatever," Ron said annoyed.  
  
They ate in silence for ten minutes until Hermione said, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that."  
  
"Me, too," said Harry.  
  
Ron sighed and said, "It's ok."  
  
They talked about the situation, and decided that they should be happy for Ginny, and try to be nicer to Malfoy.  
  
When the entrance doors to the Great Hall opened five minutes later, their moods totally changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	9. Breakfast

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to Kiku for ALL of her reviews, it means a lot. Also, thanks to Uglinessrox55, Kori Lewis, and Neca for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Breakfast  
  
Draco and Ginny walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. They kissed each other and went their separate ways. At this point, everyone in the Great Hall were both shocked and open mouthed. Ginny walked toward the Gryffindor table, and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"Good morning!" Ginny said cheerily.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione just looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at each of them.  
  
They continued to stare at her as if she were a creature from another planet.  
  
"HELLO?! Earth to Ron, Harry, and Hermione!" Ginny said, waving a hand in front of each of their faces.  
  
They couldn't do anything but stare.  
  
"If you don't stop staring, I'm going to go to another table and eat," Ginny said looking at each of them.  
  
"When you say 'another table,' you mean the Slytherin table with your little boyfriend, don't you?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Possibly," Ginny replied hotly.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! IT'S MALFOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Draco and I have nothing to do with you or anyone else, so stay out of it," Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, so it's Draco now, is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, Draco. It's his first name, get used to it. I don't go around calling you Weasley!"  
  
"Oh, get off it! It's sickening to see you two together!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm causing you so much pain!" Ginny said sarcastically. "It's not like I had such a huge problem with you going out with Hermione!"  
  
"That's different!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"How so?" Ginny sneered.  
  
"It just is!"  
  
"Yea, sure..."  
  
"Oh shut up you two!" Harry said. "We just don't like the idea of you and Draco going out, kissing, or doing anything."  
  
"You don't like the idea? Well, GET USED TO IT! I don't mind you going out with Cho, I don't care who you go out with, it's not my business, and my relationship with Draco is none of yours!" Ginny replied with a bit of anger in her voice.  
  
"But it's Malfoy!" Harry persuaded.  
  
"Your point being...?"  
  
"JUST DON'T DATE HIM!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time.  
  
"I'll do what I like, thank you very much," Ginny retorted.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were about to get up and leave, when they saw Draco heading towards their table. He sat down next to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"How are you sweet heart?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, please!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ginny glared at Ron with a look that said 'say one more word and you'll wish you were dead,' and then turned her attention back to Draco, "Fine, you?"  
  
"Wonderful," Draco said while looking at Harry and Ron. He said it in a way that mocked Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco smirked when he saw the look of anger on both their faces. He scooted closer to Ginny and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and kissed his cheek. This action sent Ron over the edge.  
  
What Ron did next was something that no one expected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, or any criticism you have regarding my story that would make it better. 


	10. Unexpected Happenings At Breakfast

Thanks to Ms.Vetti for reviewing my previous chapter. I only got one review. : (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: Unexpected Happenings At Breakfast  
  
Ron stood up, pulled back his arm, closed his eyes, and swung his fist forward, hitting Draco in the face with ever bit of his strength, with ever bit of anger and hate that he had towards him.  
  
When Ron opened his eyes, he was bewildered when he saw that he hadn't hit Draco, he had hit Colin Creevey instead. Colin had walked in extremely late to breakfast having overslept, and just happened to be walking by that moment.  
  
"OW!!!!" he yelled in pain. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Colin, I didn't mean to hit you, I meant to-" Ron tried to explain, but Colin cut him off.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE I'M A YEAR YOUNGER THAN YOU AND I HAPPEN TO TAKE A LOT OF PICTURES, DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO AROUND PUNCHING ME! NO MATTER HOW ANNYOING I MAY SEEM!" Colin bellowed it with all the strength left in him, holding his jaw with one hand and pointing his other one at Ron.  
  
"I-I," Ron tried again.  
  
"OH SHOVE IT RON! DON'T TRY AND ACT ALL INNOCENT!" he screamed at him.  
  
"Colin, calm down for a minute! I'm really sorry I hit you, but I meant to hit Malfoy," he said to Colin while glaring at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy? Draco? What are you doing here and WHY is your hand wrapped around Ginny?!" he said shocked and amazed at the same time.  
  
"Because she's my girlfriend," Draco replied matter of factly.  
  
"Since when?" he asked shocked.  
  
"It's a long, pathetic story, Colin. I'll tell you later,"Ron said, still glaring at Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade today," Draco said to Ginny as they walked out the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
  
"That'd be great! I have to buy a few things for myself while we're there, anyways. Christmas will be here soon, and I might as well start my shopping a little early."  
  
Draco didn't say anything, he just nodded.  
  
"I can go another time if you don't want to go with me," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh! No, I don't mind, don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something else, that's all," he said reassuringly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I really don't mind," he asid with a small laugh.  
  
Ginny gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and asked, "So around what time should we go?"  
  
"How about an hour?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you in your room then," she said with a little wink, and turned around, heading toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He blushed a bit, and called after her, "See you then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny reached the portrait of the fat lady and said, "Purple monkey dishwasher." The picture immediately swung forward, and walked inside. She looked around the common room and was surprised to see no one there.  
  
Everyone must be outside or in Hogsmeade, she thought.  
  
She walked into her room, took off her school robes, and switched into her comfy clothes.  
  
She looked in the mirror and analyzed her reflection. She was wearing low cut dark blue jeans with a red and pink flower ruffled shirt with small gemstones scattered on it. She approved of what she saw and went into the bathroom to do her hair and make up.  
  
She put on some pink lip gloss, which made her lips shine. She applied a little bit of pale pink eyeshadow to her eyelids, and put on one coat of mascara. She also put a dusting of medium pink colored blush on to her cheeks, giving her a radiant shine.  
  
She glanced at her watch telling her that she'd have to meet Draco in a half hour.  
  
Oh great! Ginny thought. Another half an hour of nothing to do, but sit around in this empty common room.  
  
Just then an idea came to her. She jumped up out of the sofa she was sitting at, and ran to her room to get her money, wand, and something she had written on a piece of paper a few months back. It was something she had researched for weeks, and mastered it quite well.  
  
"This is perfect!" she muttered under her breath in delight, as she spotted the piece of parchment she had been looking for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, or anything that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks! 


	11. The Three Broomsticks

A special thanks to Kiku and Ms. Vetti for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: The Three Broomsticks  
  
Ginny unfolded the piece of parchment she had found in her drawer of her nightstand. She looked at it, made sure it was the thing she was looking for, and it was. She read the spell out loud, and she instantly turned invisible.  
  
She looked into the mirror just incase she was wrong, and sure enough, she was invisible.  
  
She hurried from her dormitory making sure she had her wand to reverse the spell when she needed to. She also made sure she had money to buy what she needed when they arrived in Hogsmeade later that day.  
  
"Until then," she giggled, talking to herself, "off to Draco's room."  
  
Ginny hurriedly walked out of the fifth year girl's dormitories, down to the common room, and out the entrance hole.  
  
She ran all the way to the Slytherin common room, and took deep breaths making her breathing steady.  
  
"Pure blood," she said cooly, still a bit out of breath.  
  
The portrait swung open instantly, and she walked directly to Draco's Prefect room. She read the familiar sign on the door, just to make sure it was his room, and not the Head Boy's.  
  
Making sure it was his room, she pulled out her wand and whispered, "Alohomora." The door unlocked, and she slipped in the room quickly and quietly, and most importantly - not noticed by Draco.  
  
She closed the door and locked it, and turned around to see Draco in the bathroom doing his hair and looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
To Ginny's surprise (and delight!) he was wearing black boxers. Only black boxers.  
  
'Wow,' Ginny thought, 'he looks good!'  
  
She carefully and cautiously walked into the bathroom, and sat on the edge of the bathtub, looking up at him. She looked his body over.  
  
'A six pack, nice!' she thought, obviously very impressed. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms. 'Nice build,' Ginny thought, 'VERY nice!'  
  
Ginny's thoughts were a bit distracted by a sudden movement of Draco's. He had stepped forward, inches away from her.  
  
She was frightened. 'Did the spell wear off? Can he see me? Can he hear me?' she thought, questions like these zooming around in her head over and over. She took a deep breath.  
  
He suddenly leaning forward, stretched out his arm, and grabbed a bottle of gel that was on the table right next to where she was sitting. When he went back to the sink and mirror area, Ginny slowly let out her breath, and sighed in relief. Draco was running the gel through his freshly washed blond hair. He slicked it back, the same way he always did.  
  
'Does he always look this sexy?!' Ginny asked herself. Without realizing it, she stood up, and walked over to where Draco was standing.  
  
She whispered, "Mmmm, you look so good in boxers," in his ear. He jumped a little, but stayed where he was.  
  
Ginny was standing in front of him now, still invisible. She rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest. "You have a REALLY nice body," she whispered again in his ear.  
  
"Ginny, where are you?!" he asked.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered. She muttered the counter curse, and immediately turned back to her normal self.  
  
"You look wonderful!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
She answered by kissing his neck and rubbing her hands all over his warm body. Draco groaned.  
  
"You like that?" she asked with a seductive grin.  
  
"Oh yea!" he replied.  
  
Ginny giggled, and pulled herself closer to him, so that her body was touching his. "There's a whole lot more where that came from."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, surprised, but delighted all the while. "I can't wait," he said with his trademark grin, and started kissing her neck.  
  
Ginny leaned closer to Draco, pressing her body against his. Just when Draco thought he was going to get some, she whispered, "But you'll just have to wait," and with that, she pulled away.  
  
"Oh, come on, Gin! You can't lead me on like that! That's not fair!" he said in disappointment.  
  
"I'll do what I like, thank you very much," she said, flasking him a smile.  
  
"You are very good at deceiving, Ginny Weasley, very good."  
  
"Why thank you, Draco!" she said with a small laugh.  
  
Draco sighed. "How long were you watching me for anyways?" he asked.  
  
"About 10 or 15 minutes," she said after glancing at her watch. "Although you look wonderful wearing just boxers," she said, giving him a wink, "you can't go to Hogsmeade looking like that, so throw on some clothes, and let's go."  
  
"Ok, hold on a minute," he said.  
  
Ginny looked around the room as he got dressed. There were statues and pictures of dragons and snakes, as well as books and other pictures lining the walls.  
  
In one corner of the room, he had a collection of broomsticks. She walked over to it, to get a closer look at the different ones he had. There was the entire collection of every type of Nimbus broomstick ever made, a Firebolt, as well as some other ones she didn't get a good chance to look at because Draco had walked over to her and said, "I'm ready."  
  
"Ok, let's go," Ginny said. Draco took Ginny's hand in his, and they walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are," Draco said as they entered Hogsmeade. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks first."  
  
"Ok, sounds great."  
  
They walked into the pub hand in hand. Many heads turned as they walked in, and the pub went silent.  
  
"May we help you?" Draco sneered while looking around at all the students staring at them. The students watching them turned around and continued their previous conversation.  
  
"Jeez! It's like they've never seen a couple before!" Ginny exclaimed once she and Draco got settled in a corner booth.  
  
"Don't mind them, they are too oblivious to the fact that we actually LIKE each other. They'll get over it, don't worry," he said reassuringly, "and if not, you still have me!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "That's true."  
  
Madame Rosmerta came over and asked, "Are you two ready to order?"  
  
"Yes, we'll have two butter beers," Draco replied. She wrote down their order and walked away toward another table.  
  
Ginny sighed, and scooted over closer to Draco. He put his arm around her. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
She sighed again. "Well, it's just that no one approves of our relationship. I don't really care what the students at Hogwarts say, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry strongly disapprove. I don't want this to end, I really do care about you. It's just that I wish everyone would be a little bit more supportive."  
  
"I do, too," Draco said, rubbing her back, "but I have you, and that's all that matters to me."  
  
"And I have you," Ginny said smiling, and gave Draco a long kiss on the lips.  
  
"Here are your two butterbeers," Madame Rosmerta said.  
  
"Thank you," Draco and Ginny said said at the same time.  
  
"Your welcome," Madame Rosmerta said, and headed off to get orders from other customers.  
  
Draco and Ginny sipped their butter beers while talking about quidditch and Christmas.  
  
"What are you going to do over Christmas break?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay at the castle this year. I can't stand another Christmas break with my father."  
  
"Oh. You're welcome to come to The Burrow for Christmas, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," Ginny offered.  
  
"Well, your parent's might not mind, but what about Potter, Granger, and your brothers? They hate me."  
  
"Oh, right," Ginny said a bit disappointed. "I have an idea. How about I stay at the castle with you?! It would be so much fun!" Ginny exclaimed, and gave Draco a wink.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "That'd be great!"  
  
Draco gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips, but it wasn't enough for Ginny. She leaned in again, giving him a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Ehem," came a voice from behind them.  
  
They stopped kissing and looked up. "Oh dear!" was all Ginny could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think about my story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, or anything else that you would like to see changed. 


	12. Make Out Session

Thanks to Kiku for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Make Out Session  
  
'Please, please, please, don't be my father,' Draco thought to himself, as he turned around slowly.  
  
Standing behing them were all six of the Weasley boys accompanied by Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hello," Draco said to all of them. He was so glad that it was them rather than his father. Lucius Malfoy would probably beat him up, and force him to become a Death Eater. If there were one thing that Draco did not want to be, it would be a Death Eater.  
  
"What do you think you are doing kissing my sister, Malfoy?" Fred asked.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, I think I am entitled to kiss my girlfriend if I want to," he replied cooly.  
  
"Don't get smart with me," Fred replied. "Wait, what do you mean she's your GIRL FRIEND?!"  
  
"As in we are going out," Draco replied with a sneer.  
  
Before Fred could reply, Percy cut in. "Ginny, we're not exactly pleased that you are going out with HIM, but it's your choice, no matter how much we despise him." He then turned his attention to Draco and said, "If you even think about hurting her, I swear I'll break your neck."  
  
"PERCY!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I'm serious, I will."  
  
"Stay away from Draco, and we won't do anything in front of you, ok?" Ginny asked trying to make a compromise.  
  
They looked sick just think about Draco and their sister doing "anything."  
  
"OK?!" she asked louder.  
  
"Fine," they all grumbled, and turned away, but not after they each gave Draco a harsh, evil glare.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, Draco," Ginny said looking down at her empty glass of butter beer.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Gin. I'm serious, it's nothing, really."  
  
"What ever you say," Ginny said. Draco smiled, as did Ginny.  
  
"I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, ok?" she asked.  
  
"Ok," he replied, and scooted out of the booth so that Ginny could get out.  
  
Draco sat back down in their booth, and looked around the pub to see who else was there. He saw Crabbe, Goyle, and to his delight, he didn't see Pansy.  
  
'Pansy,' he thought to himself and sighed. 'Why does she always have to follow me around? She better realize that I'm taken and stop trying to want to snog with me! Jeeez!'  
  
He looked around the room again, and saw that the Weasley boys, Harry, and Hermione had just left, as well as some other students from Hogwarts.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back so that it was resting on the cushion of the booth.  
  
Ginny came back from the bathroom and saw Draco resting in the booth.  
  
'He's so cute like that!' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Ginny glanced around the room and saw that there were only a few people left, but they were all deep in conversation. They didn't seem to be paying attention to what anyone else, other than themselves were talking about.  
  
'Here's my chance,' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the booth where Draco was lying, and kissed him gently on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought her lips toward his, while swooping down to sit in his lap.  
  
He pulled her up, closer to him, so that she would be in a more 'comfortable' position. He kept one hand on her back, and the other on her thigh. Ginny, however, kept one hand around his neck, and the other 'roamed.'  
  
They were in the middle of a passionate kiss, when Ginny moved her hand down his chest, and onto his 'central region' (ehem ehem, lol). He moaned with pleasure, and his hands began to roam, as well. He quickly stopped when he realized that he was in public where people may be watching.  
  
He put his hands back to where they were before, and opened his eyes to get a quick glance around the room. No one was looking at them, or seemed to even notice because the booth which they were sitting at had shadows covering it so that no one could see them.  
  
Ginny realized that Draco had stopped kissing her and asked, "Is something wrong, baby?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, sorry about that," Draco replied.  
  
"Ok," Ginny said, and strattled Draco, and resumed their make out session. Draco, remembering that no one could see them, allowed his hands to roam. As he did so, he heard Ginny give a slight moan of pleasure.  
  
Ginny's hand resumed its position on Draco's crotch (lol, how funny does that sound?!), and Draco returned the moan.  
  
Draco let his lips travel to the spot on Ginny's neck that drove her wild. He kissed her in that spot for a good five minutes, and then went back to her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About twenty minutes later, Draco and Ginny walked out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know. Let's look around, after all, I need to buy Christmas presents for my family and everyone.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Let's go in here!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked into a clothing store.  
  
"Ok," Draco replied.  
  
Ginny went around the store, picking up a few things for herself, and some clothes for her family.  
  
While she was trying on all kinds of different outfits, Draco had slipped out of the store, unnoticed by Ginny. He came back about fifteen minutes later, and was relieved to see that Ginny hadn't noticed his absence, and that she was STILL trying on clothes.  
  
"You almost done in there," Draco asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yea, almost," she said.  
  
"Let me see what you are wearing," Draco said.  
  
"Nothing at the moment," came Ginny's voice from behind the changing room door.  
  
"Is that a problem?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Ginny couldn't see him, but could tell that he was smirking by the way he said it. "Very funny," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yes, I know," Draco said with a laugh.  
  
Ginny walked out of the dressing room with the clothes that she wanted to buy folded neatly in her arms.  
  
"I'll meet you outside, I'm just going to pay for these, ok?"  
  
"Ok..." Draco said, a little bit confused, but reluctantly went outside and waited.  
  
Ginny walked up to the lady behind the cash register and put all the clothes she wanted on the table. Ginny reached for her purse. She had saved all the money she got from her summer job and from babysitting and doing various chores for her neighbors. Her purse was quite heavy actually, and she smiled thinking that this year she would be getting everyone wonderful presents.  
  
The lady behind the counter was ringing up all of Ginny's items. "I'm sure your boyfriend out there is going to appreciate this," she laughed, while holding up the piece of lingerie from Ginny's stack of clothes.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "He better!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter was a little bit 'intimate' shall we say... Review, and tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happening in future chapters, or things that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks. 


	13. Presents and Plans

Thanks to Kiku, Uglinessrox55, Felton Fanatic, Neca, and Andufeniel for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Presents and Plans  
  
Ginny walked outside the store with a bag full of clothes. She bought a blue sapphire dress for her mother, a black briefcase for her father, a shirt and jeans for Hermione, shoes for Harry and Ron, and was on her way to Honeydukes to get some things for Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. She'd of course get Draco something, but not while he was in Hogsmeade with her.  
  
"Hey! Sorry it took so long!" Ginny said.  
  
"It's ok... where do you want to go now?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was thinking Honeydukes, I still have to get something for my brothers."  
  
"Alright, Honeydukes it is!"  
  
Ginny and Draco walked into the shop and looked around at all the different things. After about 10 minutes, Ginny walked out with three bags full of trick sweets, chocolate frogs, bertie bott's every flavored jelly beans, pumpkin pastries, cake cauldrons, and some other different types of sweets.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ummm, I dont know. Do you want to go back to Hogwarts now?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, it's almost time for dinner anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What were you guys doing in Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"We wanted to get some butter beer, but when we saw you sucking face with Malfoy, we lost our appetites," said Ron shuddering at the memory of Malfoy and his sister kissing each other.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Colin screamed.  
  
"Draco and I were in the Three Broomsticks drinking some butter beer, and we kissed."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Colin screamed again in disbelief.  
  
"It's exactly as it sounds, Colin... don't make such a big deal about it. Draco is my boyfriend, and I can kiss him if I want to kiss him, and you and no one else can change how I feel about it, so don't even bother," Ginny said cooly.  
  
"No one tells me anything!" Colin said in a bit of a disappointed voice.  
  
"There's a reason," Ginny said and smirked.  
  
Colin laughed, as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"What's so funny?" Snape snapped at the laughing Gryffindors.  
  
They immediately stopped laughing and said, "Nothing, Professor."  
  
Snape walked away, and they burst out laughing again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About fifteen minutes later, a large eagle swooped down and sat in the open seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Who's eagle is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ginny replied while carefully taking the piece of parchment off the eagle's leg.  
  
She opened the piece of parchment, and read the contents to herself:  
  
'Ginny-  
  
I had a great time in Hogsmeade today with you. Maybe we can pick up where we left off at the Three Broomsticks earlier today. How about it? Meet me in my room at 8:00 PM tommorow night on Christmas.  
  
I've got a surprise for you.  
  
Draco.'  
  
Ginny smiled and looked toward the Slytherin table. She met Draco's eyes, and she grinned. He smirked and then gave her a wink. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded her head, and turned back to her friends.  
  
"So... who was it from?" Colin asked.  
  
"Draco," she replied, and then smiled.  
  
"MALFOY?!" Ron screamed in a bitter tone.  
  
"Yes, it was from Draco," she said. "Don't call him Malfoy."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, not really caring what his sister had demanded of him. "I'll call him Malfoy whether you like it or not."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Weasley," Ginny replied.  
  
"Funny, Ginny, real funny," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny went up to her common room after dinner. She looked at the clock, it was 7:00 PM.  
  
'I'll have an hour or two until people get suspicious or realize I'm missing,' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
She took out her wand and whispered the spell to turn herself invisible. She looked in the mirror to make sure that the spell worked, and it had.  
  
Ginny grabbed her purse, made sure she had enough money, and headed out of the sixth year girl's dormitories, and out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She was making her way toward the secret passage that led to Hogsmeade. Harry had discovered it in his third year, and had told her about it.  
  
Ginny reached the gargoyle guard about five minutes later and said the password, "dissendium," causing the gargoyle to spring to life, and move aside so that Ginny could get through the passage way.  
  
She made her way throught the tunnel until she reached a door. She opened it, and was in a storage room. She walked up the stairs, and slipped into Honeydukes, unnoticed.  
  
Ginny went behind a shelf, and whispered the counter curse. She immediately turned back into her normal self. She walked back around the shelf and out the door into the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
She made her way towards a store that sold all kinds of things to do with dragons and snakes. She walked inside, and looked around.  
  
Ginny spotted something in the corner. She walked over to it, looked it over, and whispered to herself, 'this is perfect.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	14. Christmas Breakfast

Thanks to Uglinessrox55, Kiku, Neca, Andufeniel, and Desiree for reviewing! I got almost 15 reviews! Thank you all so much! I want your opinion on something... do you want ehem "details"? lol, tell me if you do or if you don't. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Christmas Breakfast  
  
In front of Ginny stood a tinted glass sculpture of a snake. It was about two feet tall, very detailed, and green.  
  
'It's beautiful,' Ginny thought. 'He would love this!'  
  
"Excuse me," she had turned to the sales assistant to ask a question.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I was thinking of buying this sculpture for my boyfriend for Christmas... how much does it cost?"  
  
"It costs 200 pounds (I don't know the sign for it, but it's English currency, just so you know)."  
  
"200?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not with the Christmas special."  
  
"Oh, ok. How much does it cost then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's 100 pounds," the sales assistant said matter of factly.  
  
"I'll take it!" Ginny said after thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"Ok, right this way."  
  
Ginny opened her purse and took out 100 pounds, and handed it to the sales lady.  
  
Ginny had saved up so much that summer, almost 1,500 pounds! Although this present was a lot of money, she knew that the look on Draco's face would be money well spent.  
  
"Here you go," the sales lady said, handing Ginny the sculpture.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said. "Good bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had said the spell to turn herself invsible before entering Honeydukes. She went back to Hogwarts the way she came, and found herself in the Gryffindor common room twenty minutes later. She snuck up to the sixth year girl's dormitories as quietly as she could. She said the spell to change her back to her normal self. Ginny looked at the clock, it read 10:15 PM.  
  
"Oh my!" she said in a low whisper to herself. "I've been gone for more than three hours!"  
  
Ginny quickly brushed her teeth and took a shower. She jumped into bed, hoping that the no one noticed she was gone.  
  
Just then, the door swung open to reveal Hermione with a look of worry on her face. Ginny sat up in bed.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny asked with a yawn.  
  
"You've been here all this time?!" she said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Yea, I've been asleep since 7:00. I was really tired after dinner," Ginny said.  
  
"I should have looked here first, instead of running around the whole school looking for you!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you are alright, I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, I thought I told you."  
  
"It's ok, go back to sleep," Hermione said as she went back down to the Gryffindor common room to tell the others that she had been asleep all this time.  
  
"Phew! That was a close one... really close!" Ginny whispered to herself.  
  
Ginny thought about the sculpture she had bought Draco, and how much he would love it. These were the last thoughts in her mind before she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke around 8:00 AM the next morning to see a huge pile of presents at the foot of her bed.  
  
"It's Christmas!" she said aloud.  
  
"Go on, open your presents!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Ok... did you open yours already?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep! Thank you so much for your present! I absolutely love it!"  
  
"You're welcome," Ginny said, and turned to her pile of presents.  
  
Ginny opened the present nearest to her. It was from her mother and father. Inside, there was a green knit sweater with a gold G knitted on the left side. There were also home made brownies and other sweets tucked inside.  
  
Ginny opened another present. It was from Hermione. Inside, there was the seven part series of her favorite books.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Ginny squealed, and got up to hug her best friend.  
  
"You're welcome. Keep opening presents, you have a lot more to go!" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny spent the next hour opening all the presents. She had gotten a quidditch book from Ron, a pair of shoes from Bill, earrings from Charlie, candy and other trick sweets from Fred and George, a magical clock from Percy, and a photo album with pictures from Colin. She had also received clothes and other accesories from her friends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She got several other things from other various Gryffindor students, as well.  
  
"These are all so wonderful! I hope everyone liked the presents I got them!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure they did... let's go down to breakfast," Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Colin were already in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Ginny and Hermione said to the three Gryffindor boys.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" they said back.  
  
"Are we the only Gryffindors that stayed in the castle?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"I knew a lot of people left yesterday night, but I didn't know that it was this many! I guess everyone left while I was gone," Ginny said with a laugh.  
  
"I thought you said you were sleeping," Hermione said with a questioning tone.  
  
"That's what I meant. I was sleeping, so I wasn't able to see anyone go... I guess I slept through all of the excitement!" Ginny said trying to cover her mistake.  
  
"Oh, alright," Hermione said.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry, and Hermione sat down next to her brother.  
  
"Thanks for all of your presents!" Ginny said cheerily.  
  
"Thanks for yours!" they all said, "They were wonderful."  
  
"Yours, too!" Ginny replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been laughing and talking for about an hour in the Great Hall. They talked about quidditch, and how disappointed they were to here that there wouldn't be any quidditch next year.  
  
"Can I join you?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	15. Unexpected Presence

Thanks to Uglinessrox55, Lady Megan, Desiree, Felton Fanatic, Neca, Kiku, TaNsHi, and Andufeniel for reviewing!  
  
I'm so sorry that I havn't written in the longest time : (  
  
In my previous chapter I said that Ginny paid for the sculpture with pounds, but I meant to say Galleons. Sorry about that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15: Unexpected Presence  
  
Ginny turned around. It was Draco.  
  
She smiled up at him and said, "Sure."  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Colin made a sour face at the prospect of Malfoy sitting with them, but decided that they would just ignore him, and let Ginny do the talking.  
  
He sat down next to her and said, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, too," Ginny said back.  
  
"Almost no one stayed for Christmas this year," he said to Ginny. He pretended as if it were just her, and that the rest of the 'Dream Team' weren't watching.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," she said, and wrapped her arms around Draco. "That means I get to spend more time with you."  
  
Draco smiled and Ron groaned, muttering, "You have got to be kidding me," under his breath. Ginny pretended as if he didn't say anything, and gave Draco a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, please!" Ron exclaimed out of exhaustion, but stayed where he was. He didn't want anything to happen between his sister and Malfoy.  
  
'That stupid git,' Ron thought as he stared at Draco, who had his attention focused on Ginny.  
  
"Don't mind them," Ginny said cheerily. "So how's your Christmas been so far?"  
  
"It was ok. What about yours?" he asked.  
  
"It's great so far! I got loads of presents from friends and family," Ginny replied.  
  
"That's good. Gin, I was wondering, do you want to go for a walk? There's something I want to show you."  
  
"Sure! That'd be great. Let me just get my coat."  
  
Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Draco watched as Ginny was leaving the room, and when he turned back to the other four Gryffindors, they were glaring daggers at him.  
  
"What?" Draco asked devilishly.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed at him out of rage.  
  
"I don't think I will, thanks," he said with a smirk.  
  
Draco got up and turned around to leave the Great Hall, and when he did, he came face to face with his father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco was shocked and a bit scared. He had always been intimidated by his father, and was never on good terms with him.  
  
Ron smiled inwardly when he looked up at Lucius Malfoy, as did the other Gryffindors sitting at the table.  
  
'This is going to be good!' Ron thought happily. 'He'll never be allowed to go out with Ginny, and we'll never have to see his face again.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. No one answered my question last time about ehem 'details' lol... should I include them, or should I skip them? Tell me what you think, thanks so much! 


	16. A Tense Conversation

Thanks to Uglinessrox55, Lady Megan, Desiree, Felton Fanatic, Neca, Kiku, TaNsHi, and Andufeniel for reviewing!  
  
I'm so sorry that I havn't written in the longest time : (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
The tension in the air was almost unbearable for Draco, but he didn't let his feelings show. He kept his cool as he stared back at the cold grey eyes belonging to his father. Draco couldn't really call him his father, after all, he had never paid attention to him, and never cared for him the way a father should. He would have been considered neglected if it weren't for his mother. His mother was far different from his cold heartless father. She loved Draco dearly and would spoil him with anything his heart desired.  
  
"What is it Lucius?" Draco asked while staring into his father's emotionless face.  
  
"What are you doing associating with Potter, Weasley, the mudblood, and this blond poor excuse for a child?" he said motioning his head toward Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Colin.  
  
Hermione and Colin looked as if they could jump out of their chairs and beat every ounce of flesh that was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Temper temper," Lucius said glancing toward Hermione and Colin.  
  
Hermione and Colin shot death glares at his back as he turned back toward Draco.  
  
"Answer me. Now," Lucius said growing impatient.  
  
"The usual," Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"Being.?"  
  
"Making their lives miserable, of course," Draco replied matter of factly.  
  
"I wouldn't want you befriending these pathetic Gryffindors," he said motioning his head again toward the four students seated to the right side of him.  
  
"Not if you paid me," Draco said, reassuring his father.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Lucius said, and then added, "I have a meeting with Dumbledore regarding some official magic business. Your mother says hello." With that, he turned on his heels, his expensive black robes swishing behind him.  
  
When he was out of hearing distance, Draco let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to see the four fuming Gryffindors sitting at the table, staring after Lucius with narrow eyes.  
  
"Your father is a bloody git!" Colin screamed when Lucius had exited the Great Hall.  
  
"You point being.?" Draco asked.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Whatever, Weasley," Draco sneered. He turned around to exit the Great Hall when he saw Ginny out of the corner or his eye standing at the entrance doors.  
  
When Draco had made his way toward Ginny, and was out of earshot, Ron was fuming.  
  
"How does his father not even know about him and my sister?!" he said in a shocked and angry tone.  
  
"Do you want to know what's going to happen if and when he finds out?" Hermione asked questioningly, her voice a little bit shaky.  
  
"No," Ron said, "and I don't want to find out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey," Draco said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Colin?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Draco lied.  
  
"Oh. I'll find out from them sooner or later."  
  
Draco didn't say anything and looked a bit uneasy, so she switched the subject. "So where are we going, and what do you want to show me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just wait," he replied.  
  
"Just wait?! What do you mean 'just wait'?!"  
  
"As in, hold on," Draco laughed.  
  
"Very funny. You know that I can't stand the suspense, so just tell me where we are going!" she said playfully.  
  
"You'll just have to wait," he said again.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but when she saw what lay infront of her, she gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. No one answered my question last time about ehem 'details' lol... should I include them, or should I skip them? Tell me what you think, thanks so much! 


	17. Library and Garden

Thanks to mr. flamingo-gal, uglinessrox55, nattygirl85, Andufeniel, Jenny Harding, Yochy, and Neca for reviewing!  
  
I'm glad you all like my story so much! Keep reviewing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17: Library and Garden  
  
Ginny and Draco had walked around the outside of Hogwarts and into a garden that Ginny had never seen before. There were flowers of every kind and color, glistening under the morning sunlight. There were butterflies flapping their wings through the air, and relaxing on flower beds. There was a rainbow shining in the sky above a fountain sculpted as a woman. The woman was holding her hand out, and water sprayed up, out of it. Everything looked as if there were some kind of magic holding it in place.  
  
"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered.  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Draco whispered back, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she gazed at the scenery around her.  
  
"How'd you find this place?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I was walking around outside one day, and I went off of Hogwart's grounds without realizing it, and I ended up here."  
  
Ginny nodded, still looking all around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not like I want to know what he's going to do to them, either," Hermione said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't find out," said Ron.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Harry asked, "It's not like it's going to be easy."  
  
"I have an idea," Hermione said. "Follow me."  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to finish the essay Snape assigned," Colin said dully.  
  
"See ya," Hermione said, and led the way down to the library. She was walking rather quickly, so Ron and Harry had to jog to keep up.  
  
"Sit down, let me find the book. It's somewhere around here..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
Ron and Harry sat down in the comfy chairs in the corner of the library.  
  
"I found it," Hermione said while walking toward them and sitting down in the chair between them. She started reading from the book entitled 'Illusions and Hexes.' After a minute or two, she summarized what she had read for Ron and Harry. "This spell blocks out the memory of a person's existance whenever the person who drinks this sees the person or people who's memory is being blocked. So, pretty much, if he hears about Draco and Ginny or sees them together, he won't feel anything because the relationship that he has with both of them is blocked from his memory."  
  
"That's brilliant!" Ron said. "What do we have to do for it to work?" "All we have to do is get three simple ingredients, mix them together one at a time, and then make him drink it," Hermione said.  
  
"How are we going to make him drink it?!" Harry asked a bit confused.  
  
"You know perfectly well that he will probably stay for dinner in the Great Hall. Naturally, he'll sit next to Snape," Hermione said matter of factly.  
  
"So?" Ron asked as if it were nothing new to him.  
  
"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Hermione asked with a sigh.  
  
"Get on with it, 'Mione," Ron said annoyed.  
  
"As I was saying, he'll most likely sit next to Snape. Some time during dinner, we'll get Malfoy to go up to the staff table and ask Snape a question about the essay he assigned. When Snape and Lucius arn't looking, he'll slip the potion into Lucius' pumpkin juice."  
  
"Malfoy?! How are we going to get him to do that, and to give the potion to his father?! I don't think so," Ron said.  
  
"I'll bet you five galleons that he'd be delighted to do it," Hermione challenged.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, please! You can't sit there and tell me that you didn't notice the hate in Draco's eyes when he looked at his father. It's obvious that he dislikes him very much."  
  
"That's true," Harry said, "but how are we going to get him to do it?"  
  
"Threaten him," Hermione said.  
  
"I like this idea!" Ron said happily.  
  
"Stuff it, Ron. Let Hermione finish."  
  
"As I was saying, we tell him that in order for us not to tell his father about the relationship between him and Ginny, then he has to do it for us."  
  
"So, pretty much all we are doing is halping HIM?!" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"And Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"What are the three ingredients we need?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry about those, I have them in my dormitory. As I said, they are simple, every day ingredients."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about an hour and fifteen minutes of talking and looking around at all the wonders of the garden, Draco walked ahead of Ginny toward the statue.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Stay there, I need to get something," Draco replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. 


	18. Sneaky Preparations

Thanks to Uglinessrox55, DobbyMania89, red unicorn, and Andufeniel for reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 18: Sneaky Preparations  
  
Draco returned a minute later with a basket and a blanket. "I thought we'd have lunch here," he said.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Ginny said as she helped Draco set everything up.  
  
"I usually come here to think, to relax, and to get away from my problems. It's like my sanctuary, where I don't have to care what anyone else thinks of me, and I don't have to put up an act," Draco closed his mouth quickly, realizing he had said too much. He didn't want Ginny to see that he has a weak side.  
  
"It's a great place to come to relax and get away from it all," Ginny agreed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I like about it. I'm glad I can share this place with you," he said as he looked into her deep cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks for sharing it with me," Ginny said, looking into his crystal blue eyes in return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Draco ate lunch and talked for another hour or so. It was now 5:15 PM, and it was beginning to get dark.  
  
"You think we should go back now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, it seems about time," Ginny replied as Draco got up from the ground and held out his hand to her to help her to her feet.  
  
Together they cleaned up the lunch area that they had ate at, and folded the blanket, putting it inside the now empty basket.  
  
Draco reached for Ginny's hand, and walked back to the Hogwart's castle together, hand in hand.  
  
"It's an unusual Christmas this year, there's always snow, but today it's warm," Ginny said after a moment.  
  
"I know, but it's supposed to snow later on today."  
  
"That's wonderful, I love snow," Ginny said and smiled.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Draco and Ginny reached the entrance doors to the castle ten minutes later, it was just about time for dinner.  
  
"Thanks for today, everything was so wonderful!" Ginny said as she gave Draco a hug and pressed her lips agaisnt his in a kiss that lingered for several seconds.  
  
"Your welcome," he said with a smile - something he'd been doing a lot of since he began going out with Ginny.  
  
"I'll meet you tonight in your room at eight," Ginny said with a wink.  
  
"I can't wait," Draco said with a smirk, and together they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Because only several students from each house chose to stay for the Christmas holiday, all the students and teachers sat together at one big table. Ginny and Draco were several minutes early, and so, had the Great Hall to themselves.  
  
They sat down on the right side of the long table.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny asked as they got settled in their seats.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked in return.  
  
"I was wondering, remember the day in the library when we bumped into eachother?"  
  
"Yea, what about it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, uh, why did you kiss me?"  
  
Draco looked hurt, and looked away from her.  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm glad you did, but I just want to know why you did?" Ginny said in a reassuring yet questioning tone.  
  
"I don't know what came over me, I guess there was something about you that just made me want to kiss you. Maybe it's your gorgeous red hair or fiery attitude that just turned me on," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Ginny's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Very funny, Malfoy," she said playfully.  
  
"I know, Weasley," Draco said with the same tone in return.  
  
Ginny giggled and leaned in to kiss Draco. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and just when they were getting 'into' the kiss, the Great Hall doors swung open, and they pulled apart.  
  
Ginny and Draco turned their attention to the person standing at the entrance to the Hall.  
  
"There you guys are!" Hermione said out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Ginny asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing," she said to Ginny out of breath, and then turned her attention to Draco. "Listen, you need to do something very important for both your and Ginny's safety."  
  
Draco and Ginny turned slightly pale at Hermione's words. Hundreds of questions and thoughts were racing through Ginny's head.  
  
"What do you need?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked around to make sure that no one else was in the room. She looked back at Draco, unbottoned her robe, and pulled out a bag. Inside was the memory potion that Hermione, Harry, and Ron had created, in the form of a small tablet.  
  
"You have to listen very carefully, and do as I say."  
  
Draco nodded, and she continued. "Your father is staying for dinner tonight. He can't see the two of you sitting together or showing any kind of affection toward one another. He will get suspicious. That's what this potion is for."  
  
Hermione handed Draco the small tablet, and continued once again. "Sometime during dinner, when no one is looking, you must slip this in his drink. It will dissolve, and when he drinks his pumpkin juice, the potion will get into his blood stream. The potion enables him from remembering something or someone. Before you slip it in his drink, you whisper 'Weasley Family,' and he will no longer remember his hatred toward the Weasleys, and will not remember anyone in the family."  
  
'That's brilliant!' Draco thought.  
  
"Do it fast and quick, and as subtle as possible. Sit next to your father tonight. Ron will cause a distraction, and when he does, whisper 'Weasley Family' and slip it in his drink."  
  
"Ok," he said to Hermione, and slipped the tablet into his cloak pocket. "Bye," he said to Ginny, and gave her a quick peck before getting up to exit the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. 


	19. Christmas Dinner

Thanks to Kiku, Andufeniel, Neca, Uglinessrox55, and Felton Fanatic for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 19: Christmas Dinner  
  
Ginny watched Draco as he left, and Hermione sighed.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?"  
  
"I just really hope this spell works. If it doesn't work, I don't want to know what will happen if Lucius finds out about you and Draco."  
  
"I hope it works, too. I have a pretty good idea of what Lucius would do, and I have a feeling that it's not going to be pretty."  
  
"Yea, I know," Hermione sighed.  
  
"So, how long does that spell last anyway?"  
  
"It will last forever. Because Draco is going to say "Weasley Family," the memory of you and your family escapes his mind forever."  
  
"That's great! I really hope it works!"  
  
"Me, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, everyone had entered the hall, and were eating Christmas dinner.  
  
Draco sat next to his father, who was sitting next to Professor Snape. Dumbledore sat on Snape's right, and next to Dumbledore sat Professor Mc Gonagall, Profesor Trelawney, Professor Binns, and about 15 other Professors. On the other side of Draco sat a fellow seventh year Slytherin whom Draco had never spoken to before. Next to him sat two Ravenclaw girls, three Hufflepuffs, and finally Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Colin.  
  
Draco was busy talking to the Slytherin sitting next to him. He tried his best to keep his eyes and mind off of Ginny.  
  
Ginny was talking to Colin about museums and pictures, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking about quidditch.  
  
Lucius was speaking with Snape quietly, whispering things back and forth.  
  
Everybody was happily eating and chatting away.  
  
'This is harder than it sounded,' Draco thought. 'How am I supposed to put it in his drink when EVERYONE is here around the table looking?!'  
  
Just then, Dumbledore asked to speak with all of the Professors and Lucius for a moment alone. They walked toward the room connecting to the Great Hall. Draco noticed that it was the same room all the champions from the Triwizard tournament had entered three years ago after their names had been pulled out from the goblet of fire.  
  
The boy Draco had been talking to, excused himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
Draco looked around to see that everyone had resumed their chatting and were'nt paying attention to anyone but themselves and what they were talking about.  
  
'This is my chance,' Draco thought.  
  
He quickly and quietly took the tablet out of his robe pocket, whispered, "Weasley Family," and slipped the tablet into his father's drink, which boiled for a moment, and then quickly dissolved.  
  
The Slytherin boy entered the Great Hall a few minutes later, and Draco and him continued their conversation about how Slytherin was the best house and that it deserved to win the House Cup. Draco didn't like this conversation because despite what everyone thought about him, he believed all the houses were unique and which ever house won, deserved it.  
  
Five minutes later, all the Professors re-entered the Great Hall, but Lucius hadn't come with them.  
  
'Oh no,' was all Draco could think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	20. Dinner Feud

Thanks to for Kori Lewis, toms lil one, Desiree, Andufeniel, storyteller, Uglinessrox55, and Blue-Amythyst for reviewing.  
  
Mary Sue Hunter: When I said I wanted criticism, i meant constructive criticism, if you don't like my story, I'm not forcing you to read it. You said that I'm 'breaking' all of Ginny's 'rules,' but how do you know what the real Ginny is like? How do you even know what the real Draco is like? You don't need to tell me what Ginny is like in the books because I've read them. Ginny may SEEM quiet and obedient, but that doesn't mean that's what she is REALLY like, and plus, Ginny is in her 6th year now, over the years people change, and in my story, Ginny has. So if you won't accept that, then you don't have to read my story. You said my story has 'no plot' and that it is 'trash' and that you refuse to read it, so why do you continue to read and review? I don't need my e-mail box filled with your rude words, so if you don't have something nice or good to say, then shut your mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 20: Dinner Feud  
  
'Where is he?! Why isn't he here?! What about the tablet?!' Questions like these were zooming around through Draco's mind.  
  
Professor Snape sat back down in his seat, as did the other Professors.  
  
"Where is Lucius?" Draco asked after a moment.  
  
"He and Dumbledore are on official business," Snape replied.  
  
"What do you mean 'official business'?" Draco asked trying his best not to scream and curse at the same time.  
  
"I don't see why you are so interested, he'll be back in ten minutes, you can ask him then. It's up to him if he wishes to reply," Snape explained.  
  
'What official business is he talking about? It's up to him if he wishes to reply? That can't be good. Calm down, Draco. You'll find out soon enough. Just ten minutes, he WILL be back, in ten minutes,' Draco reassured himself. 'No need to worry, everything will go as planned. He WILL come back and he WILL drink the potion, and everything will be as planned.'  
  
"Are you ok? You look a bit worried about something," Snape asked. Snape had always been the fatherly figure in his life. Snape was more of a father than Lucius could ever be. He cared about him, truly cared. He helped Draco when he needed it and was always ready to talk about anything and everything. Lucius, on the other hand, was simply his birth father, nothing more.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks," Draco replied. Draco had wanted to tell Snape about Ginny and himself and about his feelings toward her. Draco knew that if he told Snape that there was a chance that he might let it slip while he was speaking with Lucius, and he didn't want to take any chances. He wanted advice about later on in the year when people would see them together. He needed the strength to get him through the ridicule from the other students that were aimed toward him and Ginny. In fact, he didn't really care about what other people thought, as long as he was with Ginny.  
  
Draco stole a quick glance Ginny's way. 'She's beautiful,' Draco thought. Ginny's smile, her laugh, her hair, her personality. Draco loved everything about her. He smiled inwardly and sighed. 'I'm the luckiest guy at Hogwarts.'  
  
Without realizing it, Draco had been ignoring the Slytherin boy sitting next to him ever since the Professors walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you even paying attention?" the Slytherin boy asked.  
  
"Sorry, what?" Draco asked in return. His thoughts were totally consumed with Ginny, that he had completely blocked out everyone and everything from his mind except for her.  
  
"I asked you why you were looking at the Gryffindor Weasel," the boy asked obviously annoyed for being ignored.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!" Draco asked in rage.  
  
"A Weasel."  
  
"You bitch!" Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"Jeez, what has gotten into you?" he asked.  
  
"NEVER, EVER call her that again!" he exclaimed, his eyes burning holes through his head.  
  
"What, it's not like you like that filthy rag doll!" the Slytherin boy exclaimed, shock in his voice.  
  
With that, Draco punched the boy right in the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" he yelled.  
  
"IF YOU EVER, EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" he yelled back.  
  
"I didn't think you'd sink so low as to like something as PATHETIC as her!" the boy said cooly.  
  
Draco punched him again, but after the first punch, he didn't stop. He beat him up until he was bleeding, bruised, and crying out in pain.  
  
"I hope you learned, you son of a bitch," he muttered so that only the boy could hear.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Dumbledore asked trying to sound calm, but his tone was of surprise and shock when he saw Draco towering over a bruised and beaten boy.  
  
"He deserved every punch," Draco said cooly.  
  
"This behavior is unexcusable," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Now now, Albus, lets here the boy out," came Lucius' sneering drawl.  
  
"I suppose," Dumbledore said, turning his attention back to Draco. "Explain yourself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	21. Christmas Dinner Anxiety

I'm so sorry that I havn't written in the longest time!!! I'll try and write more frequently!  
  
Tell me what you want to see happening!  
  
***What does rn mean?***  
  
Thanks to Andufeniel, Felton Fanatic, Kiku, Desiree, and Uglinessrox55 for always reviewing!  
  
tigereyes320 - Thank you so much for your help and your thoughts. Mary Sue had it coming! She goes to every fan fiction she sees and takes out little details that she doesn't like and makes it this huge thing.  
  
Mary Sue Hunter - Please stop reading and reviewing my story, if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say or type it. Ginny is not a slut and Draco is not a Gryffindor, get that through your head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 21: Christmas Dinner Anxiety  
  
"Later. In private," Draco said, obviously not wanting to share his reasons to beating up a fellow Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore looked curiously at Draco through the top of his half moon spectacles. "Very well," he sighed. "Give me an explanation after tonight's dinner."  
  
"Alright," Draco replied.  
  
"I think you should tell us NOW," Hermione persisted.  
  
"I think you should shut your mouth, you dirty little mud-" but at the look on Ginny's face, Draco stopped talking, and instead said, "Granger, just shut your mouth and mind your own bloody business."  
  
"Well, I never!" Hermione said, obviously offended.  
  
"Oh shut up already, you foolish little girl! No one wants to hear you and your pathetic whining," Lucius said cooly, glaring at the puffy brown haired girl seated at the large table.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione protectively, and whispered, "Don't worry about what he says, he's not worth it," in her ear.  
  
"Well, well, well! Look what we have here! Weasley and Granger," Lucius said the names with pure disgust, and after a moment added, "the perfect couple."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Colin glared at Lucius. They knew that talking back to the pathetic soul standing infront of them would result in nothing but trouble. Ginny tried to avoid eye contact with him all together, fearing his wrath. Ginny had always been nervous and uneasy around Lucius after what he did to her in her first year, the whole chamber of secrets incident.  
  
'Please just sit down and drink the enchanted drink!' Ginny's mind begged. 'Please!'  
  
"Why don't we continue with our Christmas dinner from where we left off, hmm?" Professor McGonnagal asked with a stern tone.  
  
"Yes, lets," Dumbledore said, motioning for Lucius and Draco to sit back down at the table. Lucius resumed his spot next to Professor Severus Snape, and Draco sat back down next to his father. Dumbledore made his way back to the head of the table and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore turned to face Madame Pomfrey and said, "When you have time, after the feast, do take care of that boy," he said, motioning his head toward the Slytherin boy laying on the floor.  
  
"Alright," she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The previous chatter quickly filled the Great Hall once again. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione kept a close watch on Lucius, hoping that he would soon drink the potion, and forget all about his hatred toward the Weasley family.  
  
Draco held his breath when he saw Lucius pick up his glass, and was disappointed when he saw that he put the glass back down without drinking from it.  
  
Lucius stood up after a moment. "This dinner was-" he stopped, trying to think of the right word to describe it, "pleasant." He sent a sneering glance toward the Gryffindors on the opposite end of the table. "But I must be going."  
  
Draco sent a worried glance toward the end of the table where the Gryffindors sat.  
  
Ginny's heart was beating rapidly. Hermione felt worried and uneasy, shifting from side to side in her chair. Ron and Harry, although they despised Lucius, knew they had to do something quickly, or else their whole plan had gone completely to waste. Ron knew that Draco made Ginny happy, and although he didn't like the idea of Malfoy with his little sister, if that's what made her happy, then he was ok with it - for the time being.  
  
'If Lucius doesn't drink the potion,' Draco thought, 'than me and Ginny can never be together.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	22. To Drink Or Not To Drink?

Thanks to Andufeniel,Uglinessrox55, Hellogirl, and Kori Lewis for reviewing.  
  
Peaceoutgrlmehi - You are such a sweetheart! Thanks so much for your review! Yeah, I know, Mary Sue is full of herself.  
  
tigereyes320 - Thanks for your review, omg, you are so funny!!! I bitched at Mary Sue enough, lol, it was hilarious.  
  
LaDee NigHt - Keep reading, and you will sooner or later find out the answers to all your 'unanswered questions.'  
  
Felton Fanatic - Thanks so much! I'll try and write whenever I have time.  
  
Mary Sue Hunter - For the last and final time - PLEASE STOP REVIEWING - I lost interest in what you thought a long time ago. Ginny is NOT a slut and Draco is NOT a Gryffindor - take it or leave it. This is my story, and I'll do what I want with it, thank you very much. You said that you gave up on reading my 'story,' so tell me WHY you continue to read and review. You tell me that I have horrible grammer, and yet, you spell countless things wrong in your reviews. I realize that you are entitled to your own views and opinions, but all you seem to do is criticize - and NOT constructive criticism. If you hate my story so much and think that it's BS, then stop reading, I'm not forcing you to read it. I am aware of what I have written in the past, you do not need to post what I have written again. Draco reacted the way he did because Ginny is his girlfriend, no matter what house you are in, Slytherin or Gryffindor, offense would still be taken. Draco was placed into Gryffindor, but that does NOT mean that he can not possess the qualities of that of a student in Gryffindor. Draco and Ginny started off fast in the beginning because long introductions are boring - I wanted to get to it quickly so that my readers were satisfied. You are the only one who seems to have a problem with it, so with all do respect, back off.  
  
WHAT DOES RN MEAN?!  
  
***I want to remind all the non - members who read this story that they can e-mail me a review if they wish... It will be very much appreciated. Thanks so much.***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 22: To Drink Or Not To Drink?  
  
'Oh no!! What now?!' Draco's mind was zooming with worried thoughts.  
  
Lucius nodded in Dumbledore's direction, and turned to leave. Lucius was about to exit the Great Hall when he heard footsteps behind him and the swishing of a cloak.  
  
"Father," Draco said calmly. Lucius turned around to face his son.  
  
"What is it boy?" he said, not in a rude way, but in a hurried voice. After all, staying in a room with Dumbledore and Gryffindors was not Lucius' idea of fun, or anything remotely close to it. Lucius thought that the sooner he got out, the better.  
  
"I thought that you might want to finish your drink," Draco said, and at the confused look on Lucius' face, added in a cruel voice, "after all, you can't apparate or disapparate on these PATHETIC school grounds, and you can't get anything DECENT to drink on the Hogwart's Express."  
  
"You're right," Lucius said. He took the glass goblet from his son's outstretched arm, and quickly finished his enchanted drink. Draco, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sighed in relief as Lucius made a quick head movement as if he had forgotten something.  
  
Lucius handed his glass back to Draco, nodded once again to Dumbledore, and whispered so that only Draco could hear, "Who is that gorgeous redhead over there?"  
  
Draco smiled and replied, "Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hmm, I've never heard of her. Looks familiar though. Too bad she's in Gryffindor with the mudblood and Potter, The-Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die." He then turned and added, "see you later."  
  
"Good Bye Father," Draco replied as Lucius turned to leave the Great Hall.  
  
'Phew! Misson Accomplished!' Draco thought, letting a sigh of relief escape his mouth. He turned and headed back to the table. He sat down and flashed Ginny a smile. She, too, let out a sigh of relief and smiled back.  
  
Draco and Ginny kept eye contact for a few moments, and then Ginny turned to speak to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who were in deep Quidditch conversation. "It worked you guys! He totally forgot about anything to do with the term 'Weasley,'" Ginny laughed. She was excited, happy, and relieved, all at the same time.  
  
Ron smiled to see his sister beaming with happiness and delight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feast ended about an hour later. Dumbledore stood up, and motioned for Draco to do the same. Ginny saw Draco move out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him, and he mouthed 'wait for me.' Ginny nodded in agreement. Dumbledore exited the Great Hall with Draco, into the room where the Professors and Lucius had been talking earlier that night.  
  
"Do you wish to tell me now?" Dumbledore asked, conjuring up two arm chairs with his wand.  
  
"Alright. Ginny Weasley and myself have been a couple for a week or so," Draco began, and Dumbledore nodded. "I have feelings for her, and she has the same ones for me. You see, a Malfoy and a Weasley is not tolerable in my father's mind. And so, I thought it best that no one knew the situation in which Ginny and myself were in. Tonight, the Slytherin boy seated beside me was making fun of her, and I suppose I just lost it. I took my anger out on him for saying all the cruel things that he had about Ginny."  
  
"I understand. Is that all?" Dumbledore questioned, and Draco nodded. "You may go now," Dumbledore said, and Draco walked out of the room and into the Great Hall. Draco looked around to see that everyone was gone. He noticed that the Slytherin boy had most likely been escorted out to the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomfrey because he was no longer keeled over on the floor.  
  
Ginny was seated in the spot where she had been sitting all throughout dinner. She was looking up at the enchanted ceiling, and around at the usual holiday decorations - floating candles, as usual, and twelve enormous Christmas trees decorated wonderfully, and to the fullest extent.  
  
"Thanks for waiting," Draco spoke.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Your welcome."  
  
Draco walked over to where Ginny sat and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny blushed a light shade of pink, and grinned up at him.  
  
"What happened? What did you say?" Ginny questioned seriously.  
  
"I told Dumbledore about us," Draco began, and Ginny rocked uneasily in her seat. Draco took Ginny's hands in his and said, "There's no need to hide our feelings anymore from anyone. My father hasn't the slightest clue who you are, but he'll get to know you," Draco said, and the uneasy look in Ginny's eyes went away when he continued, "He'll love you, don't worry."  
  
Ginny smiled, and Draco did, as well. He not only smiled a genuine smile, but he had a huge grin plastered on his handsome face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	23. Christmas Night

Thanks to Kiku, lavieenrose78, Uglinessrox55, and GordoLuvr4Life8988 for reviewing.  
  
peaceoutgrlmehi - Awww, thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much!  
  
LockhartCharm - Thanks so much... I know what you mean about the whole grammar thing!  
  
Felton Fanatic - Awww, thanks! I'm glad you like my story! I'll read your fan fiction(s) when I have time, and I'll review once I read it. :)  
  
AnnieBananie21 - Hey, thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story so much! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU SAID... this is a fan FICTION, so the characters do NOT have to act in the way J.K. Rowling created them in her novels.  
  
crazygurlhyper13 - Wow. *Stands up and applaudes.* Thank you, finally! LOL. I'm glad you like my story, your review meant a lot to me. I'll be sure to check our your story soon when I have time. (I know Mary Sue will!) Don't let her get to you because I don't care what she says about my story because I know that she is full of it, and wouldn't know a good story if it hit her in the head (or popped up on your computer as Mary Sue happens to be a technical bitch). I hope you continue to read and review and I will be sure to do the same for your story.  
  
Elani - I see what you are saying, and I thank you for saying it in a nice way. However, I do not believe that I am a horrible writer. I am one of the best writers at my school, so for you to say that I'm horrible at writing is very offensive to me. This story is something I write in my spare time, for fun. I put thought into it, but I don't spend hours making it my best piece. I enjoy getting reviews, despite what they say. Thank you for your constructive criticism. Also, you said that my formating and grammer make my story hard to read, but I don't see anything wrong with it.  
  
Mary Sue Hunter - You keep saying that I refuse to take your 'advice.' Do tell me WHERE that advice is?! I do NOT exactly think that 'this story is horrible!' or 'this idea and this idea are stupid' or whatever is advice. That is NOT advice, that is just being rude. You keep repeating that you want to 'help' me, so where is the help? You also keep saying that you have given up on my 'story,' so why do you continue to read and review? By the way, at the bottom of every chapter, I say that you can 'tell me any constructive critism that you may have,' but all you have told me is criticism, not constructive at all. If you want to give me advice, then please do, but saying that 'I have given up on the hope that this story could be revived from its horrible state,' does not help me at all, it just gives you a bad image among everyone. So next time, please give me ADVICE and not criticism. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 23: Christmas Night  
  
Draco and Ginny got up and left the Great Hall together, hand in hand.  
  
"I can't even tell you how scared I was tonight when your father almost left without drinking the potion! I must have turned white with fear!" Ginny said as they walked out of the Great Hall and through the doors.  
  
"Yeah, I was a bit shocked myself," Draco replied.  
  
"Draco Malfoy SCARED?! Am I hearing things?!" Ginny exclaimed playfully.  
  
"I didn't say I was scared, I said I was shocked. There's a difference."  
  
"Tomato tomoto," Ginny said.  
  
"Very funny, Weasley," Draco said, and Ginny smirked. "Nice smirk you've got there," Draco said, complimenting Ginny.  
  
"I learn from the best," Ginny said, and kissed Draco on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Colin, Harry, and Ron were sitting together in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I never thought Malfoy had it in him!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Had it in him to what?" Colin persisted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the slowness of his friend, and answered, "To beat the snot out of that Slytherin boy!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! A Gryffindor is one thing, but a Slytherin?! He must have really pissed Malfoy off!" Ron exclaimed back.  
  
"Yes, ESPECIALLY since it was a Slytherin," Hermione commented, repeating the oh-so-obvious information.  
  
"It was wicked really. At first I thought it was a Gryffindor boy, so I was like 'bloody hell!' but then I realized that it was a Slytherin, so I didn't really mind. I was routing him on, actually. I just enjoyed the show!" Ron said happily.  
  
At the end of their conversation about Draco and the Slytherin boy, Colin said, "Oh, yeah, well, I knew that. I - I was just kidding with you!" He began to laugh hysterically as if he could actually cover up his obvious stupidity.  
  
However, Ron, Harry, and Hermione just looked at the pale Gryffindor laughing in front of them.  
  
"Anyways..." Ron began, turning his attention away from the 'pale rat' look alike, and onto his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had walked Ginny to the Gryffindor common room, and gave her a kiss before turning to leave, his black cloak swishing behind him.  
  
Ginny walked into the common room to see Colin on the floor, doubled over from laughing so hard. On the sofa sat Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking. Ginny walked over to them, and sat down in an arm chair close by to the sofa in which they sat.  
  
"Hey," Ginny said casually.  
  
"Hello my dear, and how is your prince charming?" Ron asked in a voice imitating that of an 80 year old woman's.  
  
"Hahaha," Ginny said dully.  
  
"I was just kidding with you, calm down," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Ginny said, getting up from the arm chair in which she sat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't see HOW it is any of your business, but up to my room to change. Do you have a problem with that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he saw the look on his sisters face.  
  
"He was just wondering, you don't have to be stuck up about it!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up for her boyfriend.  
  
"I was just kidding, you guys! You guys are acting awfully weird, like you've got a ten foot pole stuck up your arse or something," Ginny said, whispering the part about the ten foot pole.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Ginny said in her sweet five year old voice.  
  
Harry laughed, and Ginny said 'good bye' to all her friends as she turned and headed toward the stairs leading toward the girl's dormitories. She climbed the steps quickly and opened the door to her room.  
  
On Ginny's bed lay three red roses. Ginny went over to them and picked them up, smelling them. The sweet scent filled her nose and spread through her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco reached his Prefect dormitory and began to get ready for his date that night with Ginny. She was to meet him in his room at 8:00 PM that night.  
  
Draco walked toward his dresser and opened one of the drawers. He lifted the lid to the present he was going to give Ginny.  
  
He sighed and whispered to himself, 'She's going to love it.'  
  
Draco took out his wand from his pocket and said a spell that would magically wrap the present. He inspected it, and then quickly put it back into his drawer and closed it.  
  
Throughout the next half an hour, he took a shower, got dressed, and gelled his hair back. He glanced at the magical clock on his night stand. It was 7:15 PM.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny quickly took a shower, got dressed, did her hair, and applied make up to her face. She looked at her reflection in her mirror and approved of what she saw. She was wearing one of the dresses she bought from Hogsmeade. It was a long emerald green gown. Her curly red hair was down, reaching past her shoulders and almost to her elbows. She added a bit of blush to her cheeks, and eye shadow and mascara to her eyes.  
  
She quickly took out the sculpture she had bought for Draco from Hogsmeade. She wrapped and rewrapped it to her liking. It now was wrapped in silver and gold alternating stripes.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch. It was 7:40 PM.  
  
Ginny didn't want to carry the huge present down to the Slytherin dormitories, as it was too heavy, and may ruin her dress. She picked up her wand from her desk and pointed it to the package. She said, "Wingardium leviosa!" and it instantly lifted off the ground and was levitated in the air.  
  
Ginny made her way out of her dormitory and out through the portrait of the fat lady which hung in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She walked cautiously yet quickly toward the Slytherin common room. She reached the entrance about ten minutes later. She said, "Pure blood," and the portrait immidiately swung open, revealing the Slytherin common room. Ginny headed toward Draco's room and knocked silently on the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	24. Surprise, Surprise

Thanks to the following people for reviewing.  
  
Moine - I understand what you are saying, but for my first fan fiction, I wanted my characters this way. For my second fan fiction (if there is a second), I will make my characters as J.K. Rowling has 'designed' them to be. The beginning was quick because I wanted to get straight to the point. I didn't have much time to plot it out, I just typed it up quickly. You said to make the 'love' realistic, however, nowhere did I mention that they were in love. I also never said that you don't have the right to review, because everyone does. All I was saying is that if you do review, please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, and not criticism which has no point to it, which I can do without. Thanks for your comments.  
  
crazygurlhyper13 - You said that it could be a bit more graphic... how so? Thanks for your review, and by the way, I can't delete signed reviews, only anonymous ones. I don't plan on deleting any reviews because that would be a bit rude, so I'll just leave it be.  
  
some1- Awww, thanks. I'm glad you like my story!  
  
constructive criticism - I read your review of her story, thanks.  
  
cool brat - Hi! Well, I try to update when I can, and that is after I am in the mood to actually sit down and write! I'm glad you like my story... continue to read and review! Thanks.  
  
Hippogriff11 - I'm glad you like my story so much! You'll just have to wait and see what happens!  
  
Sunshine Stargirl - Short and sweet... but very much appreciated.  
  
Bakazhu - WOW! *Stands up and claps yet again.* Thank you! Everything you have mentioned in your review is the point that I want to get across to everyone!  
  
Dancingurl220 - Well well well, look who it is! ::Clears throat:: Attention! Everyone, this is Floogle, Floogle this is everyone... UNAS!  
  
Uglinessrox55 - I don't update quickly enough? Ok, next time I'll be sure to take my time...  
  
Rhiannon - Thank you so much. Your review really meant a lot to me.  
  
Mary Sue Hunter - FINALLY!!! Being semi-nice is all that I ask. Please read the above review and you will see why I made this fanfiction the way I did. The review you gave this time is one which I really appreciate, so thank you for the constructive criticism. However, I do NOT have childish antics, and characterization is a simple word, although it may be long. You talk to me as if I am 10 years old or something. I CAN spell 'characterization' and I DO know what it means, so for the comment "You can learn it child," just back off. Other than that, I appreciate your review.  
  
Elani - You didn't review, but I read a review that you made about my story on Mary Sue's fan fiction. It said: "However I totally agree with you that some people cannot write these stories. They are horrific. I agree totally with you over the story, 'Unexpected Happenings. ' It's bad." Well you know what? I seriously don't care anymore. You can think all you want about my story, but you don't need to go around posting trash about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 24: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Ginny knocked again on the door to Draco's room. She was about to pull out her wand and say 'Alohomora,' when she heard something from inside the dormitory. It was a soft mumbling noise. Ginny couldn't quite make out what the person - or whatever it was - was saying. She leaned forward and put her ear softly against the door. She could make out a female and male voice.  
  
'What's going on?' Ginny thought. She listened for several minutes.  
  
"Draco... come on... forget her... you know you want me..."  
  
Ginny heard enough. She whipped out her wand and yelled, "ALOHOMORA!" She burst into the room to find Pansy Parkinson trying to seduce Draco.  
  
"Ginny! It's not what it looks like!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Draco, I know," Ginny said. "Now YOU," she said, turning to Pansy. "Get OFF of MY boyfriend! NOW!"  
  
"YOUR boyfriend? You wish! He wouldn't want YOU!" Pansy spat.  
  
"For the second time, he is MY boyfriend. Honestly, are you THAT slow? Of course he wants me! Don't start bitching at me because Draco is my boyfriend, while you couldn't even attract Neville," Ginny spat back.  
  
"Whatever! Drakie, tell this WEASEL that she is hallucinating, and that she could NEVER have you."  
  
"Back off, Parkinson. Her name is Ginny, not Weasel, and she IS my girlfriend. You, on the other hand, will never be," Draco said, walking toward where Ginny stood near the door, and put his arm around her.  
  
Pansy glared at Ginny, and Ginny glared back.  
  
"You know you can leave now," Ginny said to Pansy after a few moments.  
  
"Bugger off. This is NOT over! Mark my words!" Pansy shouted at Ginny. She turned to leave, but before she walked out of the door, she kissed Draco on the cheek. She leaned forward and whispered loud enough for both Draco and Ginny to hear, "meet me in my room tonight when you are through with this pathetic Weasley."  
  
Ginny heard this and hexed Pansy. "DON'T you dare EVER kiss MY boyfriend, or go anywhere NEAR him, for that matter!" she yelled at her, and slammed the door on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was Pansy even doing here over Christmas holidays?" Ginny asked.  
  
"'I couldn't stand another moment away from you DRAKIE,'" Draco mocked Pansy in her high pitched voice, making both of them laugh.  
  
"She is SO pathetic!" Ginny managed to say between her giggles.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Draco said after he had finished laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny talked for ten minutes or so about Christmas and the holiday season. They were suddenly interrupted by a large black eagle tapping on the window pane of the dormitory.  
  
"What in the world?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"It's Father's eagle," Draco replied to Ginny's shocked comment as he got up from the bed in which they sat. He walked toward the window and opened it, allowing the eagle to swoop into the room. Draco untied the parchment attached to its leg, and the eagle flew out. Draco watched as the eagle spread it's wings and soared up through the cool, dark sky. He closed the window and unraveled the parchment.  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco read the letter quickly, and after a moment said, "My mother just wanted to say 'Merry Christmas.'"  
  
"That's sweet of her."  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied. "Did it tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"  
  
Ginny blushed and said, "Thank you."  
  
"You really do look wonderful."  
  
Ginny blushed a darker shade of pink. "You, too."  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Ginny suddenly said, "Oh! I forgot, I have something for you."  
  
She walked out into the hall to retrieve the gift that she had brought along with her. She looked to her left and to her right, but her gift was no where to be found. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer of silver and green. She turned around to face the direction in which she saw it coming from.  
  
"Pansy," Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, what you would like to see happening in future chapters, and any criticism regarding anything that you have found in my story that you would like to see changed or improved. Thanks so much! 


	25. Sharing Gifts

Thanks to the following people for reviewing.  
  
jlo's-lil-baby - Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
ReeMarie ' Serenity ' LeBeau - Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
  
tayy - Hey! Thanks! I know they say 'Happy Christmas' in England, but I had already written 'Merry Christmas' a few chapters before, so I didn't want to interchange 'Happy' and 'Merry.'  
  
Daemon Sorceress - Awww, thanks! I totally agree with you on the freedom of speech thing, which is the point that I am trying to get across to everyone. Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Gin - Awww, thanks! You are so sweet!  
  
draco-m's-hun - Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much!  
  
Jessiebear - Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! I opened my inbox, and what do you know? I got 10 reviews - from you! LOL. What do you mean, "you read before you thought"? No more waiting! LOL... I guess you'll just have to find out what they are going to do...  
  
Uglinessrox55 - I can never please you? *sigh* I will update soon... or now rather, lol...  
  
Dukerbrown - Hey! I'm glad you liked my story! I'm currently reading your story, and I will review when I'm done. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!  
  
cool brat - Thanks! You'll have to read on and see what is going to happen next...  
  
Hippogriff11 - LOL, of course he wouldn't have another girl in his room... *cough*  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL - Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
tash - Don't worry, I won't end it "short and crappy" lol. I know what you mean about the whole "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all" thing. I keep saying it, but some people just don't understand it, I guess... You are not being mean, thanks for the criticism.  
  
Dancingurl220 - Hey Floogle! You know I have another chapter written, because I told you! What you don't know is that I also have written five others... haha! Just kidding... UNAS!  
  
o_O - I started off quickly in the beginning because I didn't want to get into too many details. I know that a lot of readers hate long beginnings, however, I did not want them to already be together. This is my first fan fiction, and I will have A LOT more detail in my next one.  
  
Moine - I want to say that I'm sorry on everyone's behalf. I know that some people were a bit rude, and you did not deserve that. I understand that not everyone is going to like it. You said that you didn't like it when people said that your story sucked repeatedly, and I totally agree with you, which is why I asked Mary Sue Hunter to stop reviewing my story. Thank you for saying what you said about my writing technique and my talents. This story is not one of my best pieces, not even close. I just wrote this story for fun in my spare time. Your welcome, I try not to cuss at people too much, but some people (MSH) just annoy the hell out of me. Thank you for saying your review in a nice way, and I appreciate everything you said about me. (For your second review) Thanks for the constructive criticism.  
  
Mary Sue Hunter - That's it. I've had ENOUGH out of you. I have been nice to you, but all you are to me is rude. You are the one acting like an immature child, not me. I can write however I want, and I will continue to do so. If I want author notes at the top, that's how it's going to be. If you have a problem with that, then just leave me alone. Draco is not gay. How can you assume that from one line in my story? Obviously, you haven't been around too many males in your life. Just because Draco is enthusiastic about something doesn't mean he is gay. Please stop reviewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 25: Sharing Gifts  
  
"Looking for something?" Pansy called from the top of the stairs leading toward the Slytherin girls' dormitories.  
  
"Give that back!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"No, I don't think I will. At least, not until you break up with Draco and give him to his rightful owner - me," Pansy said with a snobbish tone.  
  
"You bitch! He is no one's property. He will never want you. Get that through your head! You think he likes you, but he would rather kiss a rat than kiss you, or come remotely close to you for that matter!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"Oh! So that's why he kisses you! You're right, you ARE a filthy little rat! Why don't you join your pathetic Mudblood friend and leave us Slytherins alone. No one wants you here!" Pansy screamed at Ginny.  
  
"Go to hell, Pansy. You are just jealous of the fact that Draco likes me, and he hates the sight of you."  
  
Draco heard yelling from inside his dormitory, and quickly ran outside to stop what was going on.  
  
"Ladies! Ladies! Calm down!" Draco yelled.  
  
"There you are, Drakie!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"My name is Draco, not 'Drakie.' Give Ginny back the package."  
  
"...but... but..." Pansy stuttered in shock.  
  
"No, no buts. Give it to her. NOW."  
  
"Drakie!" Pansy persisted.  
  
"For the second time, it's Draco. Stop with the pet names. Give Ginny pack her package or I will get Professor Dumbledore involved," Draco said sternly.  
  
"I don't care! Break up with Ginny, or I'll, I'll..." Pansy began.  
  
"You'll what? Tell my father?" Draco asked.  
  
"YES!" Pansy screamed. "Don't think I won't, because I will!"  
  
"Go ahead. See if I care! For the last time, give Ginny her package back."  
  
"URGH! FINE!" Pansy yelled. "But she's going to have to get it!" With that, Pansy threw the package over the railing. Within a few seconds, it would come crashing down, and her sculpture would be ruined. It would be in thousands of tiny pieces spread out across the floor.  
  
Within a second, Ginny whipped out her wand and yelled, "ACCIO PACKAGE!" The package, which was about to hit the ground, flew toward her. Draco was shocked at her quick reflexes, but then remembered back to the day in the library when they first kissed. He remembered how quickly she took our her wand and stopped her brother from killing him.  
  
Now, Ginny held the package in her hands. Ginny and Draco walked back into Draco's dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that no one was there to watch!" Ginny exclaimed. "You know, since it's against the rules to be in a common room belonging to a house that is not your own."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Draco replied.  
  
"Anyways, Merry Christmas, Draco," Ginny said, handing Draco the parcel in her hands.  
  
"Thanks. I have something for you, too." Draco walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out the freshly wrapped box, and handed it to Ginny. "Merry Christmas, Ginny."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling up at Draco. "You first."  
  
"Ok." Draco carefully opened the shining silver and green wrapping paper. He opened the box to reveal the sculpture that Ginny had bought the previous day when she sneaked out to Hogsmeade. Draco picked it up and looked at it from all different angles. "Wow," was all Draco could say.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do I LIKE it? I LOVE it! Thank you, Ginny! I'll have to add it to my collection."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'm glad you like it!"  
  
"Alright, your turn. Open yours," Draco said.  
  
"Ok." Ginny, unlike Draco, took off the wrapping paper quickly, to reveal a small velvet box. Ginny opened the box, holding a shiny gold identification bracelet inside. On the bracelet, engraved in the name plate was 'Virginia.' It gleamed in all directions, showing magnificent beauty.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny was speechless for a few moments and then said, "It's gorgeous!" She smiled, and Draco did, as well.  
  
Draco took the box from Ginny, and carefully took the bracelet out of the box, and clasped it onto Ginny's wrist.  
  
"It's so beautiful, thank you," Ginny said, and gave Draco a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny woke up the next morning side by side, their bodies close, keeping eachother warm. Draco woke with his arms around Ginny. She was still asleep, and Draco did not want to disturb her, so he lay there, savoring the moment.  
  
Ginny stirred, and turned around in the large, king size bed. She now faced Draco, who was looking at her calm and peaceful face. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. She felt Draco's arms around her, and snuggled in closer to him. At that moment, Ginny felt that Draco truly care about her, and savored the moment, hoping it would never end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review. Tell me what you thought of my story. Thanks so much! 


End file.
